memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Columbia/A New Command/Act Two
The Columbia is at high warp on course for Eplison II. Captain's starlog December 1st 2154, We're currently on course for Eplison II to deliever supplies to them, and hopefully not get into any battles on this peaceful shakedown cruise. On the bridge Captain Martin is sitting in her chair as Lieutenant Lao comments about Eplison II. I've never been to Eplison II I wonder what it's like on a Science station Lieutenant Lao says as she looks at the crew. Lieutenant Shrun looks at her. Epsilon 2 is an outpost devoted exclusively to scientific inquiry Lieutenant Shrun says as he looks at Lieutenant Lao. Captain Martin chimes in as well. Researchers from all over the galaxy petition to work there Captain Martin says as she looks at Lao and the rest of the senior staff. Then the com activates as Shrun looks at it. Captain we're receiving a hail from Admiral Halsey it's regarding our first officer, it says that an executive officer has become available and can rendezvous with the Columbia he's being delivered by the ECS Fortunate Lieutenant Shrun says as he looks at his console and turns to Captain Martin. She looks at T'Ro. Ensign? Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He inputs commands into the console. That's barely out of our way Captain if we increase speed to five point two we could be there in a few minutes Ensign T'Ro says as he looks at Captain Martin. Brianna nods at him then turns to Shrun. Who did they chose? Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He turns to her. A Commander James Nelson Lieutenant Shrun says as he looks at her. She gets up from her chair. Lieutenant Lao you've got the conn Shrun hail Starfleet Command and transfer it to my ready room Captain Martin says as she goes to her ready room. She looks at the small monitor on her desk. Calm down Brianna, and be professional about this Admiral Halsey says on the monitor. She looks at the monitor. Did it ever accure to you that maybe the vessel sending him to us was the one that nearly sparked a war with the Nausicaans, over his vessel being attacked and ransacked and the Captain being wounded Captain Martin says as she looks at the monitor. He sighs. His commanding officer said that he's the best one in the United Earth that's not far off your course, and believe me he's the best that we've got as well Admiral Halsey says on the screen. She folds her arms, the com activates. Bridge to Captain Martin Lieutenant Lao says over the com. She presses the panel. Yes Lieutenant Captain Martin says as she spoke into the com. We're approaching the Fortunate Lieutenant Lao says over the com. She looks at the monitor. Have him escorted to my ready room Lieutenant all right Admiral I'll take him aboard Columbia out Captain Martin says as she ends the transmission and then leans back in her chair thinking. The Columbia and Fortunate dock on the starboard side. On C-deck the hatch opens and Commander Nelson in civilian clothes boards the Columbia as he meets Lieutenant Lao. Welcome aboard Commander I'm Lieutenant Rain Lao chief of security Lieutenant Lao says as she looks at him. He looks at her. It's nice to meet you Lieutenant Commander Nelson says as he looks at her. She leads the way to the nearest turbolift. Both ships undock and the Columbia leaps into warp again. The door chimed as Captain Martin breathes. Come Captain Martin says as she's looking out the window. James Nelson walks into the ready room and stands at attention. Commander James Nelson reporting for duty Captain Commander Nelson says as he's standing at attention and introduces himself to Captain Martin. She turns to face him. Welcome aboard the Columbia, Commander I'm Captain Brianna Martin I served with your father aboard the Intrepid before he was promoted to Admiral Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I was expecting Captain Robinson to take command of this vessel Commander Nelson says a he looks at her. She looks at him. He was killed while mountain climbing and Starfleet chose me, have you reviewed our mission? Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yes, ma'am I did Commander Nelson says as he looks at her. She looks at him. As soon as you get your uniform on take the bridge and resume our course to Epsilon II dismissed Commander Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He nods and leaves the ready room. The Columbia is at high warp on course for the science station. In his quarters Commander Nelson zips up his uniform he's not worn since his last United Earth assignment, he looks in the mirror and then activates the com. Nelson to bridge Commander Nelson says as he looks at his monitor. Lieutenant Shrun here sir Lieutenant Shrun says over the com. Nelson sat in the chair. Shrun open a secure channel to Starfleet Intelligence, and resume course to Eplison II maximum warp Commander Nelson says as he spoke. Aye, sir Lieutenant Shrun says over the com. A few minutes later Commander Harris appears on the screen. Commander Nelson I was wondering when you were going to call Commander Harris says on the monitor. He looks at the monitor. I had to unpack my stuff and change into this Commander Nelson says as he looks at the monitor. You know your mission we've been waiting to get data on what the Romulans are using to destroy ships and bases easily, and putting you on Columbia was the best idea ever Commander Harris says on the monitor. He looks at him. Thanks sir Commander Nelson says as he looks at the screen.